leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blitzcrank/@comment-24971427-20181009030951/@comment-4091261-20181025232715
Not much unfortunately. has a very specialized build. Notably using and . > because doesn't have the means to do extended chasing like say or . It also helps his horrific waveclear. His base damage is too weak to compete against champions like . His damage scales up too slowly to be relevant in this meta. He straddles the line of weak glass cannon and support in another lane. Are there benefits to him? Of course. He is good at forcing fights and preventing escape. He actually makes good use of his steroid, thus he has DPS that can't be ignored. The only real benefit to over tank or is that he has the potential to deal with tanks better with . He could technically use and buy to get more true damage on . The added expense is going to be rough though. Laning is awkward due to his weak waveclear. Jungle is awkward because he needs . In any case, his early game strength isn't really that good--particularly before his first back. I tried making it work personally, but man is it rough. is absolutely necessary because he does no damage otherwise. He needs to farm up somehow despite his completely lacking strength. is his only good early powerspike. It's very difficult to justify when you compare it to his version. The only notable benefits to his build early on: #He's faster since you actually want to max . #He gets more use out of the passive lightning boop from is mainly known for its lategame. While is weak, it's horrendous. However, when he actually scales up to kill people with autoattacks, it's actually quite terrifying. He kills people back to back without delay from his abilities. With , his abilities are his kill moves. With , his abilities support his killer autoattacks. I don't recommend it because while it can scale up to be good, he most likely will feed early game due to powerful enemies robbing him of the opportunity to do the most basic things. ---- As an update, I figured out a way to make it work. Essentially it revolves around his primary runes using , , and . Due to innate scaling with minimal base , getting the free from helps give him the damage he sorely needs early game. It helps him remain a threat while he trades during the farming skirmish that happens early on. Essentially the idea is to make full use of his by duking it out with the enemy when it activates. Due to the shield activating at , he gains a massive 11% extra damage from . keeps his high so that his shield is consistently massive. Though most of the damage is coming from and its true damage conversion. With early game being the roughest time of all, I highly suggest simply getting early to get as soon as possible. Regardless of what starting item he gets, he will lose all trades before his first back. # makes trading feasible. # makes trading good. # makes kiting impossible. It's very important to juggle these between strong trades and anti-kiting. Lacking in either will show clear weaknesses while fighting. Things get easier after . So long as every item afterwards gives , he will always have sufficient damage. I had give after a 36 minute game. The optimal scenario for is going full ham when his jungler arrives for a gank. Even if the enemy jungler intervenes, he will look like the squishier target more often than not. Thus, when he gets focused down, his will activate which will be too surprising for the enemies to handle. During this time, can deal his maximum damage from . More often than not, he will not get a gank, because junglers doubt his capabilities. Though to be honest, they doubt his very existence. Freezing the wave near your turret is necessary. If the enemy freezes the wave near the enemy turret, then its better for to roam. Its an extreme hazard for to stay while his wave is pushed up. He will always regret staying. The goal is to punish the enemy laner for roaming by getting that succulent CS and bashing the turret with + . Rely on his turret baiting tools to quite literally drag the enemy into a situation they don't want to be in. Toiling past , , and allows to be a significant DPS threat that still has the capability to reposition the enemy into a place where they are bursted to oblivion. can be tanky and his damage even ramps up while fighting. This allows to easily bait enemies into thinking they can beat him. My personal opinion is that this is merely "feasible." It's not good in the way feels. It's also not something he can do as a support because he would lose early game pressure. I haven't tried yet, it's most likely going to be even more powerful. I don't know about how I feel about the window of squish it creates, but there certainly is synergy with the low CD combined with .